


Mail for Room 467

by ManthaMac



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManthaMac/pseuds/ManthaMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom annoys Samantha but doesn't know why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail for Room 467

**Author's Note:**

> This piece caused me a lot of trouble and I'm still not particularly happy with it so your feedback would be great and perhaps I will be able to edit it again...

“Good evening Sir, how can I assist you?” The smiling receptionist asked.

“Yes, good evening” there was a short pause as he checked her name badge, “Sam, is there any mail for me? Room 467.” he finished, returning her smile with one of his notoriously disarming grins. Her smile tightened slightly then relaxed again and she checked the system for him,

“No Sir, there is no mail for you today.” She replied, still polite and professional but the tone of her voice was now glacial. He was puzzled but moved away from the desk as she inclined her head with that same slightly tight smile.

“My name is Samantha, as it clearly states on the name badge you checked, not Sam, or Sammy but Samantha, you bloody witless oaf!” She muttered under her breath while glaring at his retreating back as he headed towards the elevator.

Giving herself a mental shake, Samantha looked back at the computer screen and an idea began to form in her mind, she quickly pulled the man’s details from the hotel database and made a note of his name, along with the expected duration of his stay, she noted he was part of the film company who were leasing some of the hotel rooms but his was one of the better rooms so she guessed he was not crew but instead one of the actors, a fairly lengthy stay was likely therefore as they were expecting to be filming for at least two months in that area.

‘Good’ she thought, ‘that gives me plenty of time to execute this idea.’

*****

Back at home after her shift ended, Samantha started her research into the guest at the hotel, she had his name and she was guessing that he was one of the actors but he could also be a director or producer. She pulled up IMDb and typed in his name.

“Bingo! I knew you were an actor, you just have that look about you.” She said to herself as his bio filled the screen, she followed a few links and found he had a massive following of fangirls who were all very proud of his multi-lingual skills not to mention his ability to turn grown women into puddles on the floor.

“Okay, English, born in London, went to posh schools, fancy colleges and got a reputation for being an all-round lovely person… Hmph! Can’t read a girl’s name off a badge properly though, that makes you stupid, no matter how many god damn languages you can speak.” She pushed away from the table and filled the kettle, slamming it down on the counter and clicking the power button. A few minutes later, Samantha was feeling the calming effects of a cup of tea, her English grandmother had always told her it was the best thing to drink if you were getting angry and of course the old girl had been right.

After a second cup, Samantha felt calm enough to begin to plan exactly how her idea would work, it was crucial that every detail was examined closely and any risks were eliminated; it had to be perfect, she would not accept failure.

*****

He knew he had done or said something wrong because of the way the air temperature around Sam the receptionist had dropped, she had still been professional and polite, there had still been a smile on her face but then warmth had fled, it was like a snowstorm in August, one moment it was warm and sunny, the next overcast and glacial, he had very nearly shivered and his customary self-control had abandoned him so he had simply retreated as quickly as he could.

The elevator doors slid open and he stepped out into the corridor, his mind still on the problem he turned right and headed down to his room, swiping the keycard and entering while running on autopilot. The door closed behind him and he collapsed on the edge of the bed.

"So what did you do wrong, Tom?" He asked himself, but with no answer forthcoming, he flopped backwards across the bed and sighed, he was going to have to find out what it was and correct it or it would bother him for his entire stay

*****

Samantha looked at her rota for the week, with a bit of luck she could avoid ‘room 467’ completely, she just didn’t want the stress of being called by a boy’s name, so she was even more aware of each person entering the hotel.

Luck was clearly on her side, some mail arrived for 467 and she placed it in the allocated pigeon-hole after adding a single letter to the top right corner of the back of every envelope. Her shift ended before he returned from filming and she fairly dashed out of the building.

*****

Tom dragged himself into the hotel and towards the reception desk, he noted Sam wasn’t on duty but as it was late he didn’t think anything of it, he asked if there was any mail for him and the receptionist handed over a bundle, which he took, adding a tired mumble of thanks before heading to his room. He threw the letters onto the little side table and headed straight for the shower. Twenty minutes later, Tom flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, he still didn’t know what he’d done to upset Sam on reception and it was clear he wasn’t going to find out that night, so he turned over, flipped the light switch and fell asleep. The alarm woke him early the next morning and he roused himself for another day, he only noticed the mail as he was leaving and promised himself he would look through it all that night, with that thought, he hurried off to the make-up department.

*****

Samantha was feeling nervous, something felt odd about the hotel that day and it gave her some butterflies in her stomach, when the mail arrived, she sorted it and again added a single letter to the top right corner of the back of all 467’s mail, there was rather a lot today and she managed to complete the entire message twice, but would he see it and would he understand? Samantha was sure he would see it, but as for the understanding part, well she just couldn’t tell. She was busy when he entered the hotel that afternoon but he seemed to deliberately hang back until she was free, despite the presence of two other members of staff,

“Any mail for me today Sam? Room 467.” He said, a bright smile on his face, Samantha returned a polite smile as she handed him the pile of letters and then answered the phone before he could speak again. He appeared confused and she hoped she had not actually offended him, she needed the job and it didn’t matter if he had offended her first, the customer was always right. Samantha made her smile seem apologetic and tried to imply that work had been non-stop so he didn’t complain to the manager, it worked, he nodded briefly, smiled and took himself and his pile of letters away.

*****

Tom was annoyed, Sam was so efficient that she seemed to do all the work on reception even when there were others there, he had not had a chance to ask how he had upset her and he still felt the coldness emanating from her, unlike the first time he’d seen her when the sun had seemed to shine all the brighter with she smiled. He opened his hotel room door and walked in, once again he threw the mail onto the side table and headed for the shower, there was nothing like it to relax the body and mind.

His shower completed, Tom settled down to look through his correspondence, he turned the first envelope over and tore it open, glanced over the contents and then moved onto the next, it was only as he neared the end of the considerable pile that he noticed the letters neatly hand-written and positioned on the back of each envelope, he wondered if it was some admin code the staff used but the letters didn’t seem to be relevant to any code he could think of, he turned another envelope over and noted the letter ‘A’ before he ripped it open to peruse the contents.

With the last letter read, Tom turned all the envelopes over and laid them out on the floor, he stared at them for ten minutes then slowly started to rearrange them, certain letters were in certain colours so he grouped them together first, then he spotted the words that they spelt so he rearranged them again and then he was on his feet and heading out of his room to apologise. The message followed the rainbow and read,

‘M.Y. N.A.M.E. I.S. S.A.M.A.N.T.H.A. N.O.T. S.A.M.

*****

Samantha heard him running across the foyer and looked up to see possibly the most pathetically apologetic face ever known to man,

“I’m sorry Samantha, I should have known better, may I buy you dinner to show you the depth of my remorse at offending you?” he said,

Samantha smiled, a genuine smile again, and shook her head.

“That won’t be necessary Sir, but thank you.” and with that she once again returned to her work.


End file.
